


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne nearly starts a brawl at Sansa Stark's wedding when she elbows Littlefinger in the face and bloodies his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Brienne nearly starts a brawl at Sansa Stark's wedding when she elbows Littlefinger in the face and bloodies his nose. 

It's on the way to the bedding, and Baelish - who has been acting the part of the Stark girl's father - is taking unfatherly liberties. 

Not that Jaime can judge; as he recalls he took a fair few unbrotherly liberties at Cersei's bedding. 

But where Cersei had welcomed Jaime's touch, the already pale Sansa blanches completely and Littlefinger quickly finds himself reeling from Brienne's blow. 

Jaime quickly interposes himself between Littlefinger and Brienne. 

"Careful, Baelish," he says, "the wench is clumsy and stronger than you think, you should be careful where you tread." He can see that Littlefinger takes it as the threat it is. 

*

Brienne and Jaime are on guard outside Sansa's chambers; Brienne is standing to attention with her hand resting on her sword, and Jaime is leaning against the wall gnawing on an apple core. 

Jaime is glad that Sansa was pleased enough in her betrothed that the wedding went ahead; not because he's a romantic but because he was not looking forward to the three of them secretly - and in his case, one-handedly - descending the mountain in the dark. And that's exactly what Brienne would have insisted on had the girl confided any uncertainty in her. 

Under duress - applied by Brienne with more vigor than he thought necessary - Jaime has gotten to know Harry the Heir and found him an inoffensive young knight. He has a natural daughter in the Vale, known to Sansa, but otherwise does not seem prone to drink or cruelty. 

Jaime remembers Cersei's wedding - he can now think of his sister without ire, and without longing - and thinks that there's perhaps much to be said for entering marriage with the scales already firmly fallen from your eyes. 

There's a moan from inside the chamber, and Brienne's hand clenches around the hilt of her sword. Jaime laughs and wonders if Young Harry knows how important it is for his health, and the existence of any future children he'd like to father, that he does not make Sansa Stark weep or cry out in pain on this night.

"Jealous, wench?" 

"For what, the opportunity to be groped by Littlefinger and the knights of the Vale?" Brienne snorts in disgust. "What about you, Lannister, would you never wish to wed?"

Jaime looks sideways at Brienne and says, "The only woman I would want to wed knows better than to accept me."

*

Littlefinger has misliked Brienne since long before the wedding, ever since she had marched into the high hall of the Eyrie and laid her sword at "Alayne Stone's" feet. 

Petyr Baelish made a fool of by Brienne of Tarth, someone should write a song about that one. 

*

Jaime doubts he could force Brienne from Sansa's service if he had both hands and a pry-bar. He blames himself, naming the sword Oathkeeper has only encouraged the wench.

And if Brienne is staying then Jaime is too. Brienne may be the finest knight Jaime has known, but Littlefinger will not attack like a knight. 

And so Brienne will protect Lady Stark, and Jaime will protect Brienne and hope that it will be easier for her to obey her vows than it was for him.


End file.
